Salvador/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Salvador. There are 20 Heads and 88 Skins to collect in total for Salvador, this does not include the vault veteran rewards. Heads Default *''Salvador'' - Default *''Breaking Bald'' - Default *''Gearhead'' - Default Unlockable *''A Sense of Dread'' - Mission reward for completing Symbiosis as Salvador. *''Boatmurderer'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible. *''Bowler Badass'' - Mission reward for completing In Memoriam as Salvador. *''Handsome Jack's Mask'' - Dropped by Handsome Jack. *''Marshall Mustache'' - Dropped by killing Geary. *''Moustache of Legend'' - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *''Not-So-Jolly Roger'' - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. *''Pistola'' - Rank 5 "To Pay the Bills" challenge. *''Rasta-nefarious'' - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker. *''Special Edition: Private Eyes'' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained via trading. *''Superduperfly'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible. *''The Baron'' - Rare drop from BNK-3R. *''Top Card'' - Mission reward for completing Statuesque as Salvador. *''Tree Puncher'' - Random drop from Creepers. *''Vault Veteran: Sledgehammer'' - Have game save from Borderlands. *''Wizened Warrior'' - Randomly dropped from Badass enemies. *''Nutz and Boltz'' - Acquired in Mr.Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Gallery SalvadorSalvador.png|Salvador (default) SalvadorDreads.jpg|A Sense of Dread SalvadorBoatmurderer.jpg|Boatmurderer SalvadorBowlerBadass.jpg|Bowler Badass SalvadorBreakingBald.png|Breaking Bald SalvadorGearhead.png|Gearhead SalvadorHandsomeJacksMask.jpg|Handsome Jack's Mask SalvadorMarshallMustache.jpg|Marshall Mustache *|Moustache of Legend notsojollyroger.png|Not So Jolly Roger SalvadorPistola.jpg|Pistola SalvadorRastaNefarious.jpg|Rasta-nefarious SalvadorSEPrivateEyes.png|Special Edition: Private Eyes SalvadorSuperduperfly.jpg|Superduperfly SalvadorTheBaron.jpg|The Baron SalvadorTopCard.jpg|Top Card SalvadorCrafty.jpg|Tree Puncher SalvadorWizenedWarrior.jpg|Wizened Warrior SalvadorVVSledgehammer.png|Vault Veteran: Sledgehammer 800px-Nutzandboltzborderlands2head.jpg|Nutz and Boltz Skins Default *''Salvador's Duds'' *''Red Herring'' *''Tin Roof -- Rusted'' *''Tiny Emerald'' *''Green Jeans'' *''Green Sleeves'' *''Blueblood'' *''Bluebeard'' *''Feeling Blue'' *''Black and Blue'' *''Laundry Accident'' *''Sunstroke'' *''Haggard and Horrible'' *''Laundry Day'' *''Magmanimous'' *''Smoke Gets In Your Eyes'' *''Blanco y Turquesa'' *''Aggression'' *''Roid Rage'' *''Red Dwarf'' Unlockable *''A Green Day'' - Rank 4 in "Whaddya Buyin'" challenge *''Amarillo'' - Mission reward from Shielded Favors *''Annoying Orange'' - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *''Anger Issues'' - Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man *''Bandit Blood and Rust'' - Item of the Day *''Bandit Incineration'' - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *''Bandit War Paint'' - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *''Black is Back'' - Rare drop from any of the four Hyperion Assassins *''Blacklight'' - Drop From Vermivorous the Invincible *''Blueblood'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *''Caught Red Handed'' - Rank 3 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *''Dahl Efficiency'' - *''Dahl Elite'' - Item of the Day *''Dahl Predator'' - Rank 5 "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *''Don't Tell Me What I Cyan't Do'' - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom *'' '' - Random Drop *''En Fuego'' - Rare drop from spiderants *''Gearbox'' - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *''Gold Standard'' - Rare drop from Saturn *''Golden Trigger Finger'' - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge *''Hyperion Heroism'' - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge *''Hyperion Honor'' - Item of the Day *''Hyperion Hornet -'' Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *''I Blue Myself'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge *''I Don't Wanna Explode'' - Rare drop from King Mong *''Indigo Montoya'' - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge *''Jakobs Family'' - Mission reward from Capture the Flags *''Jakobs Filigree'' - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge *''Jakobs Old-Fashioned'' - Item of the Day *'' '' - [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Halloween_Costumes_on_Twitbook#Table%7CHalloween 2012 SHiFT promotional skin] *''Lavender But Not Brown'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Let's Be Bad Guys'' - *''Like a Moth to the Flame'' - Complete "The Killer" Challenge (400 Kills with Pistols) *''Maliwan Elegance'' - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *''Maliwan Grace'' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge *''Maliwan Style'' - Item of the Day *''Midget Ninja'' - Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *''Minecraft'' - Random drop from Creepers *''Pale Rider'' - Rank 3 "Blue Sparks" challenge *''Pandoran Legend'' - Have game save from Borderlands *''Pink Eyes'' - *''Pink Pandoracorn'' - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes with Orange" challenge *''Radioactive'' - Complete "Super Novas" Challenge (50 Kills with Shield Novas) *''Red Baron'' - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge *''Red Hull'' - Rank 3 "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" challenge *''Ride the Wave'' - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *''Root For The Home Team'' - Mission reward from No Vacancy *''Salvador SMASH!'' - Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder *''Sky's the Limit'' - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs" challenge *''Special Edition: Fired Up'' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained via trading *'' '' -Rare drop from stalkers *''Stonewashed'' - Rare drop from threshers *''Strong Liver'' - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *''Sun of the Vault'' - Rare drop from Captain Flynt *''Teal Me the Truth'' - *''Tediore Customer Service'' - 777 on slot machines *''Tediore Low Price'' - Item of the Day *''Tediore Value'' - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *''Torgue Explosiveness'' - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge *''Torgue High Octane'' - Item of the Day *''Torgue Speed Demon'' - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge *''Turquesa'' - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge *''Vladof Freedom'' - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge *''Vladof Revolution'' - Item of the Day *''Vladof Sickle'' - 777 on slot machines *''Walking Kumquat'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge *''When I'm Old And Grey'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *''Widowmaker'' - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *''Woe-in-the-Dark'' - Rank 3 "It Ain't Easy Looting Green" challenge Gallery SalvadorsDuds.png|Salvador's Duds (default) SalvadorAggression.png|Aggression SalvadorBlancoyTurquesa.png|Blanco y Turquesa SalvadorBlackandBlue.png|Black and Blue SalvadorBluebeard.png|Bluebeard SalvadorFeelingBlue.png|Feeling Blue SalvadorGreenJeans.png|Green Jeans SalvadorGreenSleeves.png|Green Sleeves SalvadorHaggardandHorrible.png|Haggard and Horrible SalvadorLaundryAccident.png|Laundry Accident SalvadorLaundryDay.png|Laundry Day SalvadorMagmanimous.png|Magmanimous SalvadorRedHerring.png|Red Herring SalvadorRoidRage.png|Roid Rage SalvadorSmokeGetsInYourEyes.png|Smoke Gets In Your Eyes SalvadorSunstroke.png|Sunstroke SalvadorTinRoofRusted.png|Tin Roof -- Rusted SalvadorTinyEmerald.png|Tiny Emerald Let's Be Bad Guys.jpg|Let's Be Bad Guys AGreenDay.jpg|A Green Day AGreenDay.jpg|Amarillo SalvadorSMASH!.jpg|Salvador SMASH! SalvadorWoeInTheDark.jpg|Woe-in-the-Dark Radioactive.jpg|Radioactive Teal Me the Truth.jpg|Teal Me the Truth Starry Night.jpg|Starry Night Anger Issues.jpg|Anger Issues Turquesa.jpg|Turquesa Don't Tell Me What I Cyan't Do.jpg|Don't Tell Me What I Cyan't Do SalvadorMinecraft.jpg|Minecraft Sky's the Limit.jpg|Sky's the Limit Blueblood.jpg|Blueblood I Blue Myself.jpg|I Blue Myself Ride the Wave.jpg|Ride the Wave Torgue Speed Demon.jpg|Torgue Speed Demon SalvadorMidgetNinja.jpg|Midget Ninja Indigo Montoya.jpg|Indigo Montoya SalvadorRootfortheHomeTeam.jpg|Root for the Home Team Black Light.jpeg|Blacklight Flying Purple People Shooter.jpg|Flying Purple People Shooter Pink Pandoracorn.jpg|Pink Pandoracorn Pink Eyes.jpg|Pink Eyes Lavender But Not Brown.jpg|Lavender But Not Brown SalvadorBanditWarPaint.jpg|Bandit War Paint SalvadorBanditBloodandRust.jpg|Bandit Blood and Rust SalvadorTedioreLowPrice.png|Tediore Low Price Dahl Elite.jpg|Dahl Elite Dahl Predator.jpg|Dahl Predator Dahl Efficiency.jpg|Dahl Efficiency SalvadorMaliwanGrace.jpg|Maliwan Grace SalvadorMaliwanElegance.jpg|Maliwan Elegance Maliwan Style.jpg|Maliwan Style SalvadorPandoranLegend.png|Pandoran Legend SalvadorTedioreCustomerService.png|Tediore Customer Service SalvadorTorque Explosiveness.jpg|Torgue Explosiveness Torgue High Octane.jpg|Torgue High Octane Vladof Freedom.jpg|Vladof Freedom Stonewashed.jpg|Stonewashed SalvadorGrey.jpg|When I'm Old and Grey Jakob's Family.jpg|Jakobs Family Vladof Revolution.jpg|Vladof Revolution Jakobs Old-Fashioned.jpg|Jakobs Old-Fashioned Tediore Value.jpg|Tediore Value SalvadorVladofSickle.png|Vladof Sickle Black is Back.jpg|Black is Back Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker Red Dwarf.jpg|Red Dwarf Caught Red Handed.jpg|Caught Red Handed SalvadorRedBaron.jpg|Red Baron Red Hull.jpg|Red Hull I Don't Wanna Explode.jpg|I Don't Wanna Explode SalvadorBanditIncineration.jpg|Bandit Incineration SalvadorSEFiredUp.png|Special Edition: Fired Up En Fuego.jpg|En Fuego Sun of the Vault.jpg|Sun of the Vault SalvadorAnnoyingOrange.jpg|Annoying Orange Pale Rider.jpg|Pale Rider Hyperion Honor.jpg|Hyperion Honor Hyperion Heroism.jpg|Hyperion Heroism Gold Standard.jpg|Gold Standard Jakobs Filigree.jpg|Jakobs Filigree Golden Trigger Finger.jpg|Golden Trigger Finger Killer Bee.jpg|Killer Bee SalvadorWalkingKumquat.jpg|Walking Kumquat Like a Moth to the Flame.jpg|Like a Moth to the Flame Hyperion Hornet.jpg|Hyperion Hornet Gearbox.jpg|Gearbox Strong Liver.jpg|Strong Liver Trivia *The Breaking Bald Head is based on the T.V. Series Breaking Bad, where the main character Walter White shaves his hair off due to the effects of chemotherapy. *The Top Card head is based on the band Motorhead's lead singer Lemmy Kilmister, as it closely aproximates his facial hair and overall look. The 'top card' in a deck is the ace of spades, which is the title to Motorhead's most popular song. Category:Skins